My Little Angel
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was a single mother from modern time, she was somehow sent back in time by an angel to help someone. Will fate allow this single mother heal a phantom's wounds and maybe he could heal hers as well or will the devil come out to mess it up?
1. Chapter 1

My Little Angel: Chapter 1:

A young woman with long black hair that stopped at her ankles with dark brown eyes filled with a longing and sadness stood before three graves each marked somewhere in the year 2000. She looked down at the small bundle in her arms there her young son, Gabriel Michaels, slept on seemingly innocent to the world and the death that seemed to come and take away their most cherished people. The young woman wore a long black dress with no shoes on; she looked up to the sky wondering why God had taken her loved ones away.

The young woman noticed that her son was beginning to stir and she knew that she had lingered here too long. When Gabriel opened his little green eyes she knew that they held wisdom their just like late husband had in his eyes her son also had his light brown hair. When her son smiled it was as if all the bad things in her life would fade from existence and she would feel at peace. She smiled down at her son barely a month old; he gave her a gummy smile which caused the young woman to smile more. She gave one last look at the graves before turning to leave.

"Let us be on our way, my little angel." The young woman stated as she began to walk to her house that was only a block away.

As she headed near her home she noticed a woman wearing a white dress with kimono sleeves her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were a crystal blue and seemed to be staring into her very soul. The young woman noticed that she seemed to pointing to something, as she headed into the ally, she approached with caution as she got closer she noticed that woman had white wings that seemed to extend from her back.

***Help Him…*** a female voice said into her head.

When the young woman blinked she noticed that the woman with snow hair was gone as turned to leave the ally she noticed that the people were walking past the ally in different cloths that she was used to. The young woman then headed toward the exit of the ally she began to notice that people were wearing what seemed to be 1800's period clothing. Once the young woman exited the ally she quickly head to where her home once stood, but in its place seemed to be a large theater of some sort.

The young woman quickly entered the building holding her son firmly to her chest as she entered the building ignoring the strange looks she was getting. Once she entered the large building she noticed that it was large and as she began to look around for someone she entered a room where performances were given though of not what kind. The young woman was so confused and sat down in on the chairs she then noticed that Gabriel seemed to start to get fussy so she began to sing him his favorite lullaby:

(Josh Gorban – Remember Me)

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,**_

_**It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Whenever you tell, my story**_

_**For I am all I've done**_

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

_**Remember me**_

_**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**_

_**And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky**_

_**As long as I still can reach out and touch you**_

_**Then I will never die**_

_**Remember I'll never leave you**_

_**If you will only**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember me…**_

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**In your memory**_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**I live forever**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember… Me…**_

The young woman could feel the tears trail down her cheeks since it reminded her of when her husband used to sing it to her before he left to war. Now she used it as a lullaby for her young son the young woman looked down and noticed that her son was now fast asleep for the second time.

"You have a beautiful voice," A female voice said from behind her.

The young woman nearly jumped, but turned around to see a middle aged woman who had light brown hair that was braided in the back and was placed over her shoulder. She also noticed that she wore a black dress.

"Thank you…" The young woman replied back softly before trying to wipe her eyes without waking up Gabriel up.

"My name is Antoinette Giry, I see that you have a young child with you What is your name? And May I ask why you are here rather than at home with your husband?" The woman now known as Antoinette asked her.

The young woman looked at her with sad brown eyes and replied," My name is Anna Michaels. I don't know where I am… May I ask the date please?"

Antoinette looked at Anna before replying," My dear, it's February the 5th 1868."

Anna looked at Antoinette with shock, confusion, and utter disbelief before saying," I am not supposed to be here… You might not believe me, but I am not from this time. I am from the future the year is 2011… Oh God…"

Antoinette quickly realized that this young woman was not lying and she seemed to be on the verge of breaking down so she quickly walked over to her and sat down next to her pulling her close to her as if she was her own daughter.

"My husband… was killed in war… My son will never know his father…" Anna said as she quietly cried.

"I am sorry. I too know what it's like to be widowed I truly do, but you must stand strong for your son." Antoinette said with a soothing voice.

Anna nodded before whipping her tears away gently switching her hands so that Gabriel didn't awake.

"Now since you have now where to go you can stay here, luckily for you one of our dancers was sent home due to her being extremely sick so now her room will be yours. Tomorrow I will explain to the other girls that you are to be my assistant and I will take you shopping to help you blend in with the crowds here." Antoinette said as she led Anna to her new room.

"Here you may rest for the rest of the day; it will be getting noisy in a bit. I will speak to the managers that you are my new assistant that arrived today." Antoinette said as she bid Anna good night she stopped Antoinette and asked,

` "Antoinette… where exactly am I?" Anna asked her.

"You my dear are in Paris, France and this building here is the Paris Opera House. I am the dance teacher here. Now get some sleep while you can and please call me Madam Giry in front of the girls, but you can call me Antoinette when it's just you and I." Antoinette stated with a small smile when she noticed Anna's son yawning.

"Thank you for everything." Anna said great fully.

Antoinette nodded before leaving the room, once Anna heard the door close she locked the door and head to the bed where she laid down Gabriel before laying down next to him and fell asleep.

As she slept she didn't hear her door being unlocked and a man wearing a white mask with black hair slicked back and blue eyes looked at the young woman that now lay asleep in the room. As the man approached he stopped near the bed his eyes widened when he notices a small baby boy laying next to her. Just then the young boy's eyes opened revealing green eyes as soon as their eyes connected the baby smiled and began to giggle slightly.

The man couldn't help, but feel some connection to the small baby as he smiled back which caused the young baby to giggle again. The man tilted his head slightly before placing a gloved finger on his lips and began to sing to the small baby as soon as the baby quieted down and fell back asleep the disappeared as quickly as he appeared being sure to lock the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Angel: Chapter 2:

(Anonymous: I am glad that you like it. Thank you for the lovely review.

SexyKnickers: I am glad you like my story. I hope I don't disappoint you with this new chapter. Thank you for the review.)

Anna awoke from the noise that was coming from downstairs, earlier she could have sworn she heard a man singing. When she looked down at her son and noticed that he was awake and began to cry. Anna then noticed that her diaper bag was next to the bed and so she went over to it and took out a diaper and wet wipes. After she changed Gabriel and threw his dirty diaper away after she fixed her sons' clothes. She then sat back on her bed and pulled out a white towel and placed it over her shoulder; she then gently pulled down her dress to where her right breast that is cover by a special bra; and removed the cup of the bra and gently guided Gabriel her nipple and let him eat.

Anna heard a knock on her door and called out," Who is it?"

"Madam Michaels, my name is Meg Giry." She called back.

"Please come in." Anna replied.

The door opened to reveal a young girl with long blonde hair that stops in the center of her back and she had brown eyes that held a sort of comfort that she wasn't used to in one so young.

"My mother asked me to see if you were awake and if you like to come watch the rehearsal." Meg said as she seemed to fidget with her costume.

Anna smiled before saying,"I would love to just let me finish feeding Gabriel and I shall head down."

"Umm… Madam Michaels my I see your son?" Meg asked.

Anna smiled before nodding her head before gently taking Gabriel away from her nipple and fixed her bra and dress before she gently sat Gabriel onto shoulder and began to burp him. After a couple of burps she signaled Meg to come over to the bed where she laid Gabriel onto the bed. Meg came next to the bed and smiled as he began to smile at her. Anna then gently began to wrap him in his blue blanket before gently picking him up and holding him with her left arm

"He has the greenest eyes I have ever seen." Meg said with a smile as she stood back up.

"Yes he got those from his father. Shall we get going?" Anna replied as she stood from the bed.

Meg nodded her head and began to lead Anna down to where the performance was being practice. When she arrived on the stage she saw Meg go off to where another young dancer that was near the curtain.

"Ah I see that you are awake, and not the only one. Girls, Gather around I want you meet my new assistant Anna Michaels. She will help me from time to time and this young child she carries is her son Gabriel." Antoinette said introducing her to the young dancers.

Anna curtsied as best as she could with Gabriel in her arms, after the introductions to the rest of the dancer girls were done. Antoinette noticed that Anna seemed to be tired and said that she could rest her feet. Anna watched as the scene began and as the lead singer began to sing Anna noticed that Gabriel was about to cry, but no matter how much she tried he began to cry, which caused the singer to stop singing and began to glare at her. Anna looked at her apologetically, as the people began to argue upon the stage Anna looked up and noticed that someone was in the area where she assumes where some of the props were dropped and could see a figure.

Anna decided to ignore it for the moment once she got her son to calm down the main singer began to sing again which in turn caused her son to start to cry.

"Will some shut that child up?" The main singer cried out.

Before Anna could yell at the horrid woman one for the props fell and landed near the singer before falling on her. Anna couldn't help, but smirk and think, *_**That horrid woman got what she deserved.**_*

She also noticed that her son also began to laugh at the woman's misfortune Anna smiled down at her son before looking back in time to notice that the horrid woman was getting off the stage. Anna chuckled while her son let out some giggles of his own, whoever she then noticed that Antoinette had a letter and began to speak,

"I have a message sir. From the Opera Ghost…" She began when one of the men spoke and said," God you're all obsessed."

"He welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you leave box 5 empty and reminds you that his salary is due." Antoinette finished his explanations.

"Madam Giry… Who is the Opera Ghost?" Anna asked hesitantly as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Do not worry about it, my assistant. Why don't you head toward your room I am sure that you are tired from all the excitement that has gone about." She said with a smile.

Anna looked at her before smiling back and nodded her head before curtsying and then began to head to her room, she noticed that her son seemed to be restless and she continued up the stairs and entered the roof of the Opera house. Anna smiled as she saw the sun began to set, Anna walked over to where one of the statues had an alcove that was wide enough for her to sit on. Anna looked down at her son who was looking at her expectantly which caused her to laugh.

"You are so much like your father; you have an affinity for music just like him. Oh how I wish he could see you now. He would be so proud… I bet you want me to sing." Anna said with smile and laughed when her son returned her smile with gummy one his own.

"Alright I'll sing some songs." Anna said and began to think of some songs, she was unaware that a man had entered the roof top as well.

After Anna though of some songs she began to sing:

(My Hands – Leona Lewis)

_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone_

_I put on my make up talking to the mirror_

_Ready for a new day without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things I have to keep you off my mind_

_But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hand, no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, the only agree to hold_

_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands, and they will not let go, no they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying_

_I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone_

_And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a bit louder without you_

_And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now_

_But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold_

_Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without _

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you  
>Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up<br>I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
>They miss holding my baby<em>

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
>They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find<br>My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without  
>Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go<em>

_My hands, don't wanna __start__ again  
>My hands, no, they don't wanna understand<br>My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, only agree to hold  
>Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go  
>No, they will not let me go<em>

Anna finished her song and looked down at her son who was just beginning to doze off so she began to sing her second song that she hopped would put her son to sleep.

(Tata Young – Burning out)

_I don't wanna take a step back_

_But I'm running on emptiness_

_We're just no longer on the same track_

_And it's killing me in every way_

_You take me in; shut me out_

_You're breaking me down_

_Tell me that I'm the one_

_But I see through your lies_

_I's all misleading_

_You keep me bleeding_

_It's like I'm burning out, burning out_

_You're making me feel so alone_

_Baby just let me let go_

_Cuz I just can't escape you ghost_

_The fire you started once is now_

_Burning out, burning out_

_I'm burning out, burning out_

_I just fade away_

_We're burning out, burning out_

_We keep for burning out, burning out_

_I can't find myself leaving_

_And it hurts with every breath I take_

_That I will never know the feeling_

_Of you loving me the same way_

_You take me in; shut me out_

_You're breaking me down_

_Tell me that I'm the one_

_But I see through the lies_

_It's all misleading_

_You keep me bleeding_

_It's like I'm burning out, burning out_

_You're making me feel so alone_

_Baby just let me let go_

_Cuz I just can't escape your ghost_

_The fire you started once is now_

_Burning out, burning out_

_I'm burning out, burning out_

_I just fade away_

_We're burning out, burning out_

_We keep burning out, burning out_

_Have you ever even noticed?_

_All the pain when you look into my eyes_

_Tell me, have you ever thought about_

_That I'm burning out, I'm burning out_

_You make me feel so alone_

_Baby just let me let go_

_Cuz I just can't escape your ghost_

_The fire you started once is now_

_Burning out, Burning out_

_I'm burning out, burning out_

_I just fade_

_We're burning out, burning out_

_We keep for burning out, burning out_

Anna smiled when she finally had gotten her son to fall asleep, but jolted to a standing position when she heard some clapping. As she turned she noticed a man stand near the statue she was once sitting upon. She noticed that the man was wearing a Victorian style suit that with a black cloak his face held a mask on it and his blue eyes seemed to look into her soul.

"I am sorry for startling you _Mademoiselle _(Miss)." The man said as he walked near her though stayed back enough for her to remain comfortable.

"It is alright, _señor_ (sir)" Anna said curtseying to the man who simply bowed back.

"May I ask where you learned to sing?" he asked her.

Anna looked at him before looking out to where the sun had set she then replied," I always knew how to sing, but I became a better singer when my husband and I used to sing together before we were married. Then…"

Anna trailed off when she looked down at her son letting a single tear fall down her cheek. However, she then felt a gloved hand whip it away," I am sorry for bring up sad memories, _Madame_."

Anna smiled at him before saying," I thank you, _señor,_ can I ask the name of my companion for this evening?"

The man chuckled before he replied," You may call me Erik."

"Very well señor, Erik. You may call me Anna." Anna replied with a grin.

The man know known as Erik chuckled before he said," I am afraid I will have to take my leave."

"I see then I thank you for keeping me company." Anna replied trying to fight off the sudden feeling of disappointment that welled in her chest.

Erik walked over to her and said, "Don't worry would like to meet here?"

Anna looked at him and nodded her head with a smile after they had said their good byes Anna looked at where Erik stood and noticed he had disappeared. She had a feeling that she would be seen Erik again and not to long from now and with that she went off to bed with her son not realizing that she was being watched by her own angel. As she laid down to take a nap with her son she felt more at peace then when she did when first got here.


End file.
